Forbbiden tastes better
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: How many times did he claim to have those exquisite dreams where he and Chibi Gohan were the main characters? How many times did he have to resort to jerk himself off being locked in a bathroom? just seeing him was already a sin. Authorized Translation from: ItzelEsstefaniaArgot. [TRUHAN] *leave reviews*
1. Prologue

"Dragon Ball Z" characters do not belong to me, they belong to Toriyama-san. Their films, OVA'S and anime adaptations are from Toei Animation.

This fanfics is an authorized translation from: _ItzelEsstefaniaArgot_

WARNINGS: SHOTA, RAPE, ABUSIVE AND ANGST.

* * *

Prologue.

**Gohan's P.O.V**

_You just played with my body._

_You just wanted to take advantage of my innocence, my innocent heart, my virgin soul, my virgin body. How many times did I tell you this was wrong? you didn't want romance, you wanted to fulfill your whims that you wanted my adult self to make to you._

_I always wanted to wait for the right time to do everything, mostly with a pretty girl, just like my mother said._

_"Lasciviousness: lasciviousness, like lust, is the appetite or excessive desire for sexual pleasures."_

_How many more would you have if you didn't have to go help your mother? besides, what kind of idiot falls in love with just having lust and desire every day of this damn week? one week was enough for this poor innocent soul to fall into your dirty and perverse hands._

_You groped my being until you adjusted it at your discretion, you groped inside me how many times that night I told you that it hurts me, that you injured me, that I bleed? you didn't care, now I live with fear even from those who were much more than my friends, my family._

_Congratulations, Trunks, you destroyed me, you enjoyed me and yet on your last day I followed your last game, that was a fantasy of mine, my body which you tainted, I asked for it and I gave it to you._

_Trunks... I hope Cell would kill you._

**Mirai Trunks P.O.V**

_The most exquisite of all that paradise was that forbidden fruit, my hands touched it, expanded it, penetrated it, my lips toured it, licked it and sucked it. My whole damn body tasted that delicious fruit, fruit that was the most protected and yet I come inside and ate it without any shame._

_Gohan, you're the most delicious thing I've ever tasted, you were that tasty fruit, your body was that tasty fruit and I enjoy every millimeter I ate of you._

_Well, they say that forbidden fruit is the tastiest from paradise._

_That forbidden... tastes better._


	2. Chap I: First fantasy

Chapter I: First fantasy.

Cell Games had ended up with Gohan as winner and savior of the earth, all Z senshi went to the chamber of time and spirit where Dende healed up the savior and already having the dragonballs gathered, they began asking the first wish.

"Revive all the people killed by Cell."

The huge green dragon with horns and red eyes just nodded and his irises shone, after minutes the wish had been granted and all those poor souls came back from death, now the debate is that they had to revive Gokū and the dragon could only revive him only one time; they had the idea of going to Namek until the eldest of the Son communicated with them preventing his resurrection because everything was agreed, Krillin wished that the bombs inside of the androids bodies would be removed; both wishes had been fulfilled, and the dragon disappeared taking with him the miraculous spheres. The Z senshi with smiles on their faces remember how pure was Gokū's heart.

As a farewell, they left, first Ten-shin han, then Yamcha, Krillin, Mirai Trunks and Gohan which said goodbye to Piccolo and they take flight, when flying in a dive, they say goodbye to master Karin and Yajirobe.

"Trunks, when are you going to return to your timeline?" Gohan asked loudly, the breeze was strong due to his flying speed.

"I have decided to stay for a week, then I will go back to bring peace to my world" the lavender haired young man replied smiling at the boy, he had enough time for everything he had already planned.

"Great! do you think if we go tomorrow to celebrate at Capsule Corporation? the truth is that Gohan deserves a party" Yamcha said calling the attention of the other three warriors, the aforementioned just blushed.

"I-it was not necessary" he muttered, seriously, it was not necessary.

"How not! see you tomorrow at Bulma's house, and Gohan, if you don't go, I will personally go for you" Yamcha threatened the boy and he just nodded. With that, the four warriors flew from different sides, willing to reach their destinations, their homes, to rest physically and emotionally, especially the preteen.

Gohan looked sadly at his mother, who had burst into tears when he told her what happened to her husband, yet he thanked his grandfather who helped him comfort her, that night was the worst thing that had happened, her mother tried to hide her crying but it sounder around her bedroom and he only hide his cry under his pillow, crying over it was something new, guilt was eating him alive that horrible night and something told him that this was the first of many more.

* * *

As been a Yamcha-style party, it wasn't bored, the out of place jokes and Master Roshi's comments made a good atmosphere and the laughter that was heard throughout the house was a sign that they were having a good time. The party was in thanks for Gokū and Gohan for destroying Cell. Already at midnight the adults had fun drinking, even Gohan smiled to see his mother who was happy, the boy smiled and went to the small pond in the back garden, sat down to see the stars and his reflection on the blue and crystalline water.

"Why are you so lonely? aren't you happy for your party?"

The boy startled and turned his head to see the young man of the future.

"I just wanted a moment of peace, they are drinking... and I am still a child" Gohan said, giggling and patting the grass so the young adult sat next to him, the elder caught the signal and sat down quickly.

"How do you feel?" Trunks spoke, attracting the boy's attention.

"A bit sad, but I'm fine, I just know that now the earth is safe, and my mom can live peacefully, I think..."

"Of course! Gohan now the world is at peace and all thanks to you and Gokū-san."

The younger boy blushed slightly and smiled from ear to ear, the lavender haired young man smiled sideways and stroked the boy's fluffy and wild black hair.

"With that attitude you are identical to the Gohan of my future... only smaller."

Gohan pouted for that, it was true, he was very small. Trunks smiled more and caressed those wild hairs with more affection, without even realizing it, his hand lowered to his cheek and stopped on the younger boy chin.

"T-Trunks..." the boy stuttered at the mention of the elder, the lavender haired young man looked at him without any expression and with his fingers he approached Gohan's face and without warning he joined his lips in a delicate kiss.

Gohan, on the other hand, had his eyes open bigger than normal, a blush began to expand on his cheeks and with one hand he patted the elder's chest several times which he did not yield and tried to deepen that contact. The boy pushed the young man and looked at him with little embarrassment.

"W-what did you do?" Gohan dared to ask to the young man confusedly, who sat in the shape of a butterfly and Gohan moved closer to him. Trunks finally got it, Gohan was just a kid... a very innocent one.

"It was just a kiss, please don't tell anyone... it's our little secret" Trunks said smiling with mockery mixed with affection, his smile grew even bigger when he saw that Gohan nodded slightly confused.

"Just a little kiss..." Gohan murmured in a smile and turned his gaze at the small pond.

Trunks saw that Gohan did not pay attention to him, he sighed with mockery and his smile became a pervert one... maybe in his timeline, he and Mirai Gohan have not reached a touch of lips and with the younger one has already do that, he wondered how far he could fulfill his fantasies by having Gohan with that innocence and that attractive look.

From that day, he would have fun and enjoy Chibi Gohan… oh yes, he would.


	3. Chap II: Second fantasy

Chapter II: Second fantasy, wet kiss.

The party ended at a few hours in the morning, everyone was several drunk including his mother, who being alcoholic could not drive home, so they decided to stay at Capsule Corporation for the rest of that night.

"Gohan, I want to live he... hip! here for a while the... hip! the mountain reminds me of your hip! Father" Chi-chi said walking as she could being held by her son while her father opened the door of what would be the woman's bedroom.

"Don't worry, we will stay as long as you want."

Gohan smiled sadly, minutes ago his mother had burst into tears when she remembered his father, it was a little difficult to calm her down, but she succeeded, now Chi-chi was laid down on her bed by Ox Satan.

"Gohan go to sleep, I will take care of your mother" the huge man said smiling towards his small and beautiful grandson, he nodded and left.

Already in his bedroom and laying on bed Gohan remembered what happened about an hour ago, the boy sighed several times, trying to find dream, rather Morpheus; although being honest, Gohan could not sleep, he moved every minute in his bed; causing the blankets to tangle around his body, sighing in frustration. He kept looking at the white roof and pulled the thin blanket to send it away, it was hot and for some strange reason his lips tingled and despite licking or biting them they still had that tickling sensation, which made him unable to sleep.

"Just a little kiss..." Gohan murmured to nothing, and he sighed, turning his side with his head above his hands "why can't I sleep?" he hugs his legs "if that was a kiss... what is a real kiss?... you can eat it?"

He tilted his head and giggled at the thought, Trunks told him not to mention it to anyone, to be honest he never lied and hid things, he was a good boy; according to his grandfather since his mother thought he was a rebel. The seconds passed turning them into minutes and these would be turned into hours, the same with his insomnia and that when he was about to hit the eye, the sun lit his face causing the boy to whimper.

_Why are you like that?_

Gohan whined at the window, he sighed, a cold bath would help him stay awake for a few hours, made a face and prepared to shower. A few minutes later he was on the way to the kitchen, looking for food. It was still too early and nobody would be awake because he had to settle for what he found; In the kitchen I check everything and there was nothing he could eat, he didn't want to wake anyone, gasping in surprise when he saw someone approaching the kitchen.

"What are you doing up so early Gohan?"

"I-I should say that, Trunks" the younger boy smiled at the young adult who approached and ruffled Gohan's black hair.

"D-do you want a little kiss again?"

"What?"

"W-what happens last night you did the same before giving me a... little kiss" Gohan replied blushing slightly and looked away, the lavender haired young man let out a small laugh and smiled sideways.

"Not all the time they will be just kisses Gohan; there's something more... deeper than that."

The elder smiled with perversion, which the aforementioned did not notice, Gohan only tilted his head curiously.

"Deeper... like what?"

Innocence makes your eyes get cloud. How much innocence could be in a human being? Gohan is that answer.

Trunks looked the boy with some lust who was playing with Bulma's baby, Gokū's son was carrying him with a horse, that position marked several things that at that time he did not want to think, he wanted to go slowly with the boy, slowly tame him and mold it at will, how much he wished he could touch more than those lips, he wanted to increase once and for all.

"Trunks! do you want to play with us?" Gohan called, who came out of his trance of lust, the child was now crawling towards him with the baby on his back… What a beautiful sight!

"Let's play, Gohan."

Living with the children was nice, but being close to Gohan increased his hormones, how much he wished he could be closer to him.

* * *

Two hours of game left him exhausted, he smiled sideways when he saw how Gohan gave his mother the little baby who had fallen asleep minutes before, the dark haired half-saiyan walked towards the elder one and smiled as he only knew.

"Trunks, can you clarify my doubt of today at morning?" the boy asked innocently, Trunks was surprised and smiled sideways.

"Of course, but not here, I don't want to be interrupted. Can we go to Mountain Paozu or some other place?" the lavender haired young man asked starting to walk, and as curious as Gohan was, he was already following him.

"Let's find a room, I don't want to leave my mom alone" the boy spoke sadly.

"Okay, how about this one? nobody will enter on it, or at least I think so" the older one replied smiling and opened that blue door, since they were staying at Capsule Corporation, that room was never used, but it was always open. He sighed and went in there, waited for the child at the door, Gohan looked both ways, didn't see anyone, that was a secret between him and Trunks, nobody had to know. Already inside, they noticed that all the furniture was covered by a white and plastic cloth above it, there was also a lot of dust.

"Apparently it is not used" the younger half-saiyan said to the older one while looking the plastic covered by a small brown layer, he startled as hearing how the door was closed and turned to see the young man.

"Are you sure you want to go further?" Trunks asked, although the boy said no, he would look ways to do everything he had been thinking and imagining, he smiled when he saw the younger boy nod, that curiosity and innocence would end up killing him. He approached to him and hold him by the shoulders, he stared at that his black eyes, approached slowly, and in less than a second his lips were on Gohan's one, the boy was motionless, he moved his eyes showing the eldest Son how he had to do it, he didn't know how had happened but Gohan began to take back the kiss, that's why the speed of his lips increased, he wanted to play with them before doing what he had been waiting for. Trunks began to hear the boy's gasps and breaths, that mouth was already available to him, he broke apart and did not let Gohan rest because he kissed him again and bit the lower the boy's lower lips, he opened his mouth believing that Trunks his lower lip would not bite him, he was never expected to end up moving his tongue inside his mouth.

Trunks took the younger boy's nape gently sliding his tongue from side to side inside that little mouth, Gohan curiously moved his tongue slightly against the older man's, the young man keep closer both muscles and began to move his tongue around on the contrary, their tongues began to fiddle with each other, despite the boy's innocence it would seem that he wanted to compete to see who arrived deeper and faster. The pleasure went up to both of them, but the older one separated and smiled when he saw a thin thread of saliva come down from the nibbled lips of the child, he smiled and cleaned that liquid, Gohan hit his cheeks trying to lower the huge blush that appeared in his face.

"You look good in red" Trunks said with mockery, Gohan looked at him with a pout "that's called a wet kiss, still there are more things I can teach you to go further"

"I want to know more."

The lavender haired young man was surprised at the boy's seriousness, was he provoking him? he smiled sideways.

"Sure, little by little, okay?" Gohan smiled enthusiastically and nodded "and remember, it's our secret" Gohan looked at him for several seconds, then he nodded to the older half-saiyan and left the room "damned innocence and curiosity"

Trunks smiled sadly, now he had a "little problem" to deal with.


End file.
